Abuse
by Fill The Empty Void
Summary: Love always makes it 'better'. But put it like this, love can have its limits. Fights taken place, loved one getting hurt.. What may be the cause of this? Well, the thought never occured.. It never did..


Marry me.. Is all that I heard-wait.. What the hell am I talking about?

**...Disclaimer?:** _Remember the way people make like their own; plagiarism? Well, I'm no plagiarizer. So, don't sue me!_

**...Warnings?: **_Y-yaoi (blood dripping from nose. The thoughts!), Boy!Amu (Hell with it, so stick with it.), Boy!Ikuto (he a hotteh!),, Amuto-abuse! _

**S-summary!: **_Love always makes it 'better'. But put it like this, love can have its limits. Fights taken place, loved one getting hurt.. What may be the cause of this? Well, the thought never occured.. It never did.._

* * *

**_Chapter 1: _**_Why.._

* * *

Aha...

"Filthy, hogging bitch!"

Yeah.. I've heard that one..

"Why do you keep doing this shit? Over and over, and over **AGAIN!**"

...think about the damn kids willya?

"Spending my fuckin money, ON WORTHLESS SHIT?! WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THIS?!"

.. you should know idiot..

"FUCKIN WORTHLESS BITCH, LISTEN TO WHAT THE FUCK I'M SAYING!"

_Slap! _

Ouch..

"YOU LISTENING?! HUH AMU?!"

...

"Worthless piece of shit."

...

"Should've never married, a fuckin man. Should've just got married to Saaya."

...

"Hmph. She'd be better at sex, and better at raisin-"

_Slap (x2)_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed.. I had to.. He was just pissing me off.. Then I felt his hand push me; I landed on the coffee table, breaking it in half.

"FUCKIN BITCH!" Screams.. Threats.. So much doubts.. "You really are a worthless shit, spending my HARD FUCKIN WORK MONEY ON SHIT LIKE THIS?!" Spatting towards me, emphasizing on the pizza I (with his money) bought the kids.. Yes, can't believe I could give birth ne?

I picked myself off, injured with the glass piercing through my skin.. Penetrating my flesh.. "Then go, marry Saaya. Get a fuckin divorce, I don't give a damn. But all I want, is you to give a FUCKIN CARE TO THE DAMN KIDS!" I spat, his face filled with anger.

"Why should I give A FUCKING DAMN FOR THEM? HUH?!"

"THEY ARE YOUR FUCKING KIDS FOR GOD FUCKIN SAKES!" ..just listen...

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I GAVE NO FUCKIN SHIT ABOUT THOSE KIDS! Haha.. funny, Its how I was towards you.. Haha.." ...

"..Ikuto.."

"I should've married Saaya, rich, beautiful. NO I HAD TO MARRY A FUCKIN COMMONER!" ...

"YOU FUCKIN BITCH HAD TO RUIN EVERYTHI-" I wrenched off the pendant around my neck, breaking the chain in half. Then I hurled it across the room, hitting Ikuto's chest.

The pendant... The gift he gave me before he asked me out.. A gift representing our love..

"A-Amu.." His face looked so broken, so lost, and all I can do is just watch. But he started walking towards me, and kept doing so until my back hit the wall, as Ikuto pins me to it.

"You love me right?" ..I only nodded in response.. I can't seem to hate him; he means everything to me.. his lips grew to a smile..

"Your insane.."

".. I love you.." ...I can't hate him, even if I wanted to..

"I love you to.."

* * *

Scene break

* * *

I forgot to introduce myself.. My name is Amu Tsukiyomi, wedded husband, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Me and him are gay obviously, and eloped...

"Amu.. Come closer.." His voice, so deep, and seductive.. It draws me in..

His parents never approved of him being gay, so they threatened to disown him if they ever caught us together.

"Amu, kiss me?" I went closer to him, leaning in, pecking his chapped lips.

So we decided to elope, never looking back to the past. Avoiding every contact with friends and other family members.

"Mm.. Amu.." He snaked his arms around my waist, his bulge hardening, grinding it against my body.

..but the thing that I regretted ever eloping with Ikuto was his bi-polar attitude.

"A-Amu.. I'm gonna..." My grip on his aroused member, sucking the tip, deepening it within every thrust Ikuto commits.

But yet, every time we get into fights; we end up having sex..

"Mm.. ahh.. A-Amu.." Ikuto brushing his lips on my hardening nipples, gripping my waist as he starts to thrust in me.

And I eventually got pregnant.. yes its possible for me, due to the fact my mother wanted a girl to begin with.. she decides to implant a femal reproductive organ into my body system..

His speed increase at the slightest within every thrust, pounding against my skin. I looked at Ikuto, his face looks so lost..

Ayame, my oldest daughter; my little girl..

Ikuto kisses me, adding tounge; his tounge made its way to my mouth with no recognition, so I played his game; I as well played with his tounge; our tounges swirled together as he continues to thrust in me.

Akira.. My youngest son; my little boy..

I placed my hand on my aroused member, as I fixated my gaze on Ikuto's hot lean muscles; pumping my cock in every beat, following Ikuto's thrusts.

Ikuto.. My husband; my insane husband.

"I-I'm... A-about t-to c-cum..." I whispered in Ikuto's ears, making him speed up..

"I'm cumming with you," Ikuto's hot voice rang through my ears, as his hung cock slams in my entrance. "FUCK.." He screamed; he kisses me, not caring with the saliva line Up against our lips.

... Why?

"I-Ikuto.."

"I love you Amu.." His thrusts still slammed my against my skin..

"I-I.. A-ah...Oh god..."

"Y-you w- FUCK.." .. My entrance leaked with his hot seed, he pulled out his member, making his semen leak out of my system.

"I-I love... You to.. I-Ikuto.." ... I lean to him, snaking my arms around Ikuto's neck; I kissed him, he deepens it..

Why.. Why do I love him?

* * *

**Just to let you know.. I suck at lemons xD!**

I thought I could try something better.. But.. I failed, miserably..

oh! And I forgot to mention the lemon-warnings! Oh well.

Unbeta'd, so grammatical and spelling errors are so welcome in reviews! I would love for you to give me feedback in whatever I missed, or whatever made no sense. And I would like to thank you in reading the first chapter in new fic!

Thank you!

-Fill The Empty Void


End file.
